


【授权翻译】Five Times Erwin Smith Didn't Say I Love You, and One Time He Did

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Boyfriends, Canonical Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, It is my pleasure to translate another work of foxysquid to share with people like Erwin and Mike!<br/>Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.</p><p>谢谢原作者foxysquid授权让我将这篇与Scentless设定相关的毛团翻译过来XD<br/>采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译策略与技巧，部分地方与原文语序有出入。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Five Times Erwin Smith Didn't Say I Love You, and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxysquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Erwin Smith Didn't Say I Love You, and One Time He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280461) by [foxysquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysquid/pseuds/foxysquid). 



> Well, It is my pleasure to translate another work of foxysquid to share with people like Erwin and Mike!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 谢谢原作者foxysquid授权让我将这篇与Scentless设定相关的毛团翻译过来XD  
> 采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译策略与技巧，部分地方与原文语序有出入。

I.

埃尔文并不相信一见钟情。爱上一个连基本的了解都没有的人，在他看来，那可笑又不符合逻辑。好吧，就算埃尔文相信有这种所谓的一见钟情存在，那也是不可能发生在他身上的事情。

 

可为什么埃尔文会想到这个问题？

 

他现在正站在训练兵团的操场上，身边的新兵走走停停。在他们之中有一个特别高的，他就被那个高得像竹竿一样的家伙夺去了注意。他高得很显眼，但他本人似乎并不想显眼。一直避免着和他人的眼神交流。

 

埃尔文总是有意去仔细观察每一个人。他必须这么做。他必须知道这些人都能做什么，有没有用。埃尔文去观察米克，注意他的行动。他发现虽然米克高大健壮，行动却并不因此而有任何迟缓拖沓。像是不过不乏，刚刚好的程度。

 

若是按照平常的逻辑推断，以米克这样的身材是难以保持基本平衡的。正如奈尔所说，“他是不可能通过测试的。”当时的他们正结伴往食堂去，米克是他们的话题。“他那块头可跟巨人没什么两样。”

 

但埃尔文并不赞同。他摇摇头说：“不会的，他会是是最出色的那一个。”

 

因为凭他的观察，米克确实资质拔萃。

 

奈尔露出怀疑的神情，向埃尔文皱起了眉。

 

“哈？怎么可能。你不会明白的。”

 

“我自然明白。”

 

虽是这么说，埃尔文却并不是真的明白。他在假设，假设他的观察无虞。不过欺负奈尔这种事，他向来得心应手的。

 

奈尔看了看他，转转了眼珠子。

 

“你总是这样，认为你掌握了一切。”

 

说完他便走了，昂首挺胸地。

 

埃尔文有些无奈，摇着头目送奈尔离开。他注意到了身后拐角有人过来。是米克。显然这样的正面相遇出乎两个人意外，他们几乎撞到了一起。米克及时刹住了，快速地平稳地。埃尔文有所注意。

 

“米克·扎卡里阿斯，是吗？”

 

他点点头。

 

“埃尔文·史密斯。”

 

埃尔文向他伸出手，米克握住他的手。本以为一个友好的握手便可结束，谁知米克一下子发力把埃尔文整个人拉了过去。

 

他靠埃尔文靠得很近，头埋在他的脖子窝里。米克什么都没说。埃尔文完全是愣在原地。米克靠他太近了。近到埃尔文以为他会吻他。当然米克没有吻他。他在闻他，用力地闻他。他贴着他的脖子。埃尔文能感觉到他的鼻尖，甚至是他的嘴皮。呼吸洒在皮肤上的触感是热的，整个脖子都是热的。埃尔文没动。他知道如果他动那么一小下，他就会吻上米克的嘴唇。他们实在靠得太近了。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

埃尔文问他，很镇静。但其实他很紧张，紧张到仍是动一下都不行。他从未和任何人近到一个如此的距离。埃尔文知道他的皮肤很烫很热，热到让他忽略了他为什么会有被同性亲吻的期待欲。

 

米克放开埃尔文，低头看着他。现在轮到埃尔文被观察。他感到不适。通常都是他观察别人的。埃尔文感到有些乱，有些尴尬，还有些不确定。他头一次这样。这感觉很差。

 

“没什么。”他说。

 

跟着埃尔文做出了一个沉吟的表情，面露笑意掩饰他的不确定。埃尔文很庆幸，米克并未发现他对他有所反应。

 

“为什么你那么肯定我能过，刚才？”他问他。

 

看来米克听见了他们刚才的谈话了。很好。埃尔文感到满意。这是个好时机，他能变回之前那个掌握一切的自己。埃尔文露出一副高深莫测的表情。他轻轻摇了摇头微微笑意，却是无意再提。

 

“你会明白的。”

 

埃尔文那天的确没有一见钟情。但不管过了多久，当时心跳骤停的感觉他都记忆犹新。他当时是在期待米克吻他的。而米克并不知情。

 

 

II.

米克操纵立体机动往下一棵树飞去。他在那棵树的树枝上停下来，笑着回头看还未跟上的埃尔文。

 

“快过来，埃尔文。”

 

米克朝他伸出手发出邀请。邀请他一起去到森林的更深处。远离他们的训练场地。

 

有时候看起来确实比做起来容易。要自如地操纵立体机动必然经过刻苦的练习。看起来很容易，但埃尔文做起来不容易。他很清楚人在操纵立体机动时有多容易被甩飞出去。他的训练还远远不够。

 

米克自然不觉得容易还是不容易。他操纵得很好，现在只一心享受穿梭在森林的愉悦。

 

“就像飞一样。”他说。

 

“对吧？”

 

对。像飞一样。乘着立体机动随着射出的钢索在空中穿梭真的就像飞一样。但是。

 

“米克，我们是来训练的，不是打发时间。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“那么——”

 

“又有什么关系？我也不会因此做不了第一。”

 

米克这么回答他，声音里透出淡淡的自信，甚至轻松惬意。他的确应该自信。他如此特别、优秀。米克从不曾违反过上头的规定。即使这次破例一回又有什么关系？他是特别的不是吗？

 

米克向埃尔文猛地俯冲过去。他在他面前堪堪保持住距离。他已将装置操纵得如此精准。

 

他跟着低头去吻了埃尔文，在半空中吻了尔文。而这个吻去得很快，一如它来得也是突然。但埃尔文留住了米克嘴唇和舌头的气息，这个吻便就足够。

 

但它同样也是措手不及的。

 

“我差点就掉下去了啊，米克。”

 

“但你没有。”

 

米克冲他笑，带着调笑的意味。他跟着又找了根树枝停下来，离埃尔文很近。

 

“你掉下去的话，我会接住你的。”

 

米克耸了耸肩。他听出他话里的调笑不减。尽管如此，埃尔文可不是会容许自己掉下去的那个人。

 

“我想还是不用了。”

 

米克没说什么，转头去看那森林深处。

 

“有时候我会想，藏在那片黑暗之后的到底是什么？要是我们继续前进会怎么样？”

 

这个敏感话题并不必担心被任何人偷听。他们已经远远飞出了他们本该待着的训练场地。

 

他们俩都还年轻。但早过了年少无知的年纪。可他们还不够坚定。他们还没出过墙，还没杀过真正的巨人。唯有经历能让他们坚定。

 

而对于米克的问题，埃尔文本可以说出一个他想给出的任何一种回答。但他没有。他们如今也本可以继续前进。

 

“总有一天，”埃尔文说。

 

“人类会向着那片黑暗前进。一定会的。”

 

“为什么不是现在？”

 

米克追问道。

 

现在？人类现在还有比那个更重要的事情要去做啊。埃尔文在心里回答着并未出声。

 

“回去吧。”

 

但他们没有。

 

 

III.

队伍伤亡惨重。埃尔文的小队也陷入极尽威胁。空气中到处都是鲜血味。他目前只能操纵着装置快速移动。他把视线从射出的钢索中收回。他现在有些乱。他现在需要精神集中。

 

同伴还在离开，巨人还在增多。增援赶到的时候，埃尔文松了口气。可他马上又为自己松的这口气感到不甘心。

 

米克赶了过来。他架着立体机动飞得老高，太阳在头顶上把他的影子照得格外小。速度很快，他转眼便稳稳停在了巨人背部。看准，行动。米克跃了起来。他握紧刀刃利落地砍下一块扎扎实实的后颈肉。巨人应声而倒。

 

在场的同伴看见了。他们备受鼓舞。他们重新站起来，重新抓起刀刃投入残酷的战斗。一个两个三个，他们群起而攻之。

 

生还的士兵皆骑马而归。他们排成两列依次进城。

 

米克的脸挂彩了。一条裂开的伤口鲜血外流。血流着，沿他的下巴往下流。他像是一点感觉都没有。

 

但埃尔文有感觉。他看见了。他伸出手去揩去擦。血迹干涸了，凉凉的。旁边的皮肤还是热的。

 

“嗯？我受伤了？”

 

他笑了笑。表情有些事不关己。

 

裂开的伤口是给予米克作战的回报。仅仅是脸上一条裂开的伤口。他离巨人那么近。巨人那么多。同伴死的死，伤的伤。他却只划了一条伤口。米克在看起来那么不可能的条件下战斗、活下来。他呼吸着，流汗着，流血着。在埃尔文旁边，在生还的士兵之中。鲜活地活着。

 

他真的很出色。他是最出色的那一个。埃尔文说得没错。

 

米克战斗的时候是埃尔文最喜欢他的时候。如果这有什么不对，那也都是米克的错。他目前为止为人类所做的一切深深触动着埃尔文。让他心里撩生一股冲动，热滚滚的冲动。

 

然后，他去牵了米克的手。触碰他伤口的时候他也是被那股冲动所驱使的。埃尔文握住米克的手，手指相扣。

 

他们的手是士兵的手。粗糙、生茧、布满伤痕。但那又怎样？埃尔文喜欢米克的手。它能杀巨人，它能救人。埃尔文紧紧地握住他的手。

 

“埃尔文？”米克看着他，表情流露惊讶。要知道，这可是大庭广众。

 

有什么好惊讶的。不就是牵手？埃尔文无意追究。

 

“你没事，我就很高兴了。”

 

IV.

他们俩那晚喝了很多。照理说，他们该去哪里寻几个漂亮姑娘带走来个一夜春宵。但他们没有。埃尔文和米克，在小酒馆楼上的客房里醉成了一团。头很沉，身体很热。他们躺在一张床上便自然地抱在了一起，受了本能指引。

 

米克用手臂环住他，鼻子磨蹭他的头发。埃尔文很喜欢他这样。他静静躺着，浅浅呼吸。任米克环住他，磨蹭他。要知道，只有他们两个人共同度过的夜晚实在少之又少。

 

“埃尔文。”

 

米克叫他，贴着他的耳朵，轻轻地。他总是这样。这样轻轻地叫埃尔文的名字。他接着说。

 

“我爱你。”

 

这句话和从前的下文很不一样。

 

埃尔文听着，躺着，一言不发。他知道米克以为他睡着了。不然他怎么说得出口？也是酒精作祟的缘故。如果米克没醉，他也说不出口的。埃尔文想。

 

第二天早上向夏迪斯作报告，他一直受到上级的目光打量。埃尔文知道，但没问。最后还是他的团长先开了口。

 

“你的外套是怎么回事？”

 

他这才注意到不对。身上这件衣服袖子又宽又长，显然不是他那件。米克也一定在想他那件外套怎么那么紧。埃尔文笑起来。他们昨晚喝到那么晚、那么醉。今天起早那么困、那么不清醒。穿错了对方的衣服也浑然不知。他笑起来，虽然这似乎并不是多滑稽的事。

 

或许夏迪斯是第一次见到埃尔文笑。或者他认为埃尔文根本就不会笑。他只是静静看着埃尔文。他一定想不到埃尔文昨晚和米克在一起，睡在一张床上，过了一整夜。米克还说了他爱他。

 

他在笑。

 

可是埃尔文，他何尝不希望自己能发自内心地笑一场，为着米克那句话。但那不是他，不是埃尔文。他本来就不是一个拥有积极情绪的人。

 

他此时此刻站在这里，穿着米克的外套，像是他们已经亲密到毫无罅隙。埃尔文笑，因为米克爱他而他给不了爱的回应。埃尔文笑，因为他自己都不知道他到底在笑什么。

 

真的是一个残忍至极的笑话。

 

 

V.

“你就不能把你该死的伪装摘下来吗，埃尔文？为了我，嗯？”

 

米克的声音末了淡下去。他低头看着他。两人之间安静到诡异。训练的指令、口哨在耳边忽高忽低，马儿还在嘶鸣。埃尔文听见了米克声音之外的声音。埃尔文只听进了米克的一字一句。

 

他看得出他不高兴。

 

米克要的不过是埃尔文卸下伪装、摘掉面具。这么做他会安心。这就是他的本领——让人安心、让人追随。埃尔文明明有过那么多次机会。埃尔文原本可以。可他没有。他错过机会，他让机会溜走。

 

埃尔文已经戴上伪装太久了。从前是，现在、今后也会是。他冲米克淡淡地笑了笑。这不也是他的面具。

 

会有机会的。

 

他对自己说。

 

总会有机会的。他还有时间。只要时机一对，他就告诉他。

 

可是时间、靠不住啊。

 

为了等待一个更恰当的时间，你根本不惜七天、一个月甚至一年。你精心设计，计划要说要做的所有所有。你就为了一个更恰当的时间而已经花了那么多时间。可最后你还是逃了。

 

还会有机会的。

 

然后你、我、他、我们，最后都逃了。

 

VI.

他没有时间了。

 

调查兵团尝试着寻回每一具士兵遗体。如果留得下的话，他们会在无危险的情况下进行回收。然而通常是不可能将遗体带回的，或者根本就找不到遗体。大多数人是死在巨人的肚子里了。

 

但那些为人类牺牲的士兵值得人们尊重和纪念。带不回他们的遗体残块，活下的战友选择将他们的遗志火化，精神与生者常在。他们值得尊重和纪念，他们为人类作出了贡献。

 

活捉的人们将燃烧腾空的火焰视为灵魂升天，得以超度、安息。人类用想象聊以自慰着。想象让人好过。仿佛想象能战胜一切苦难。

 

埃尔文也这么相信。

 

米克的任何一部分都没被带回来。除了他那件染红了的制服，被带回了能找到的一半。要想象他怎么死的并不困难。但埃尔文没有那么做。他不允许自己那么做。想象的确让人好过。可它也让人万劫不复。他必须控制住。

 

米克·扎卡里阿斯一度是同期生里最出色的那一个。可他到最后却连尸骨都不存。他给同伴留下一块脏兮兮的破布。这就是他的全部了。

 

埃尔文将这块沾着米克鲜血的残破衣服捏在手里。他把它对着光，这么静静看了很久。这毫无疑问是米克的衣服。何止是衣服啊。米克的立体机动、米克的头发，即使是米克他本人化成了灰，他埃尔文也认得出。他一定认得出的。

 

埃尔文贴上这块脏兮兮的残破衣服用力地呼吸。血味早已不浓烈了。天知道它在这之前于某个地方日晒风吹了多久。他闻着它，用力地闻着它。

 

残破衣服上粘连的鲜血和尘土遗落在埃尔文手心上。他看着，一时感到眩晕。埃尔文也是大伤初愈的，医生忠告了他要小心。

 

鼻子里还充斥着一股死亡的气味。是米克的气味。裹着疑惑和恐惧。不知道让米克他自己来闻会获得怎样的讯息。埃尔文是做不到他那样就气味判断出什么的。可是他在这一刻，却为自己闻不出什么而无比戚戚。

 

埃尔文去亲吻这件残破的衣服。压在嘴唇上深深浅浅地吻。和米克有关的许多许多事他都还记忆犹新。他贴着他耳朵和脸颊的呼吸，贴着他脖子的嘴皮。埃尔文都记得那么清楚。那件外套的袖子是又宽又长的。这件残破的衣服也是。

 

字句哽在喉咙里来回打转。埃尔文觉得涩，硬逼着自己把剖白吐出来。

 

“我也是的，米克。我也是。”

 

米克·扎卡里阿斯已经不在了。现在的埃尔文·史密斯是一个人。没有人听得见他说什么。可他终究都没能把那几个字说出来。

 

真的是一个残忍至极的笑话。

 

 

END


End file.
